Mamma Mia, Hermione!
by PureBloodKay
Summary: hermione disappears after a wild night, and after nineteen years Seveus, Ron, and Blaise are invited to Hermione daughters wedding. Chaos insues. Spin off of Mamma Mia with some twists.


Mamma Mia, Hermione!!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the some of the plot in this story; it's a convoluted adaptation of Mamma Mia! To Kay's loyal fans guess what: Tig and Kay are BACK!!!! Yes Tig isn't dead. I told you she would be back at some time or another. I know I know I suck I haven't been writing on TUY in forever but I am trying I am stuck right now but I promise after me and Tig finish this I will get back on that. Now on to the story

Chapter 1

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

"Fly swift my pretty owls" Arianna Granger said to the three owls that held the most important letters in her 19 years of life. She was the only daughter of Hermione Granger, the chosen one Harry's best friend. She didn't know who her father was. Her mother refused to tell her anything but that her father was a man that was not in their lives and he did not know that Hermione was pregnant with Ari when she left. She lived on a small southern island off the coast of Florida and Georgia called Three Fates Isle. It was a totally magical island that was hidden from all muggles. Her mother owned a small bookstore and potions supply story called Phoenix Tears. Her mom's best friends Harry and Draco owned the Quiddich store next door with their son, and her fiancée, Daimon. She felt like part of her life was missing because she did not know who her father was. These three letters that the owls held was an invitation to her wedding to the three men that could be her father. She was going to the main land to meet her best friends Bella and Jez. She was taking her Uncle Draco's boat the Anubis. Finally after about an hour of waiting on the boat, she heard the tell tale pop.

"Finally, ya'll decided to show up." Ari said to her friends.

"It's not like you gave us much notice." Jez commented with a grin.

"Ma couldn't decide if we should bring booze or not. She's worried that there won't be enough beer at this shindig." Bella commented loading her baggage on the boat.

"I was just worried that I didn' reach you on time. I have somethin to tell you that I couldn' tell no one else." Ari said with a sly grin.

" Are ya knocked up?" Bella said with surprise.

"Nah, I just was looken through some old trunks the other day and found my ma old pensive that she saved all of her memories from the year that she was pregnant with me in. Here is the kicker…there are three possible joes that could be my pa." Ari said " an I invited them all to my weddin."

"You're shittin me!" Jez said with a astonished grin.

"Nah, but ma don't know yet. An they are all comin to my weddin. What should I do?" Ari asked

"First, details. Then action." Jez said.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy_

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night_

_Jez/ Bella  
Way that you kiss me goodnight_

_Ari_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_Jez/ Bella  
Way that you're holding me tight_

_Ari  
I feel like I wanna sing  
_

_all  
When you do your thing_

_all  
Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Ari  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me_

Severus could not believe that after 19 years, Hermione Granger was contacting him. She was not only contacting him, but she was inviting him to her daughter's wedding. He was half tempted to not go, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He could not believe that he was actually going to this wedding. He decided that if he was going to see the woman that broke his heart he was going to make her life a living hell while he was there, but who should he take to piss her off. He could have taken Ginny Weasley, but she got put into Azkaban last year for killing her boss. She was actually scheduled to get the Dementor's Kiss tomorrow night. (A/n Tig HATES Ginny, but she needed to be mentioned.) He finally decided that he should take Nemphadora Tonks. She was at one point very good friends with Hermione, but when Hermione disappeared she cut off all contact with Tonks. Tonks was not the most trusting person to tell a secret to. The only other person that would tell faster was Hagrid. He called Tonks up earlier that morning and told her what was going on. She enthusiastically agreed to go, especially because Remus Lupin had agreed to go with him as moral support. He had found out that Dumbledore had decided to go just to find out how his former students were doing. That man was one of the biggest busybodies that he had ever known. Severus was just about finished packing when Tonks showed up on his doorstep. "Wotcher Severus" Tonks greeted tripping thru the door.

"Hello Nemphadora" Severus greeted back a little put out that Nemphadora didn't knock

"Don't CALL me that!" Tonks said trying not to yell at the moody man in front of her.

" Fine! Let me finish packing, Nemphadora."

"I HATE that name!!!" She screamed at him with her hair turning bright red. After Severus finished packing they both agreed that it was time to go and apperated to the dock where they would be able to catch the ferry to Three Fates. When they showed up on the dock they found that Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin were already there. "Hello my dear boy oh and hello to you too Nemphadora." Severus and Tonks just glared at Dumbledore "It seems that we are too late for the boat to Three Fates Isle."

"Well old man, what do you suggest that we do to get there?" Severus asks with his customary sneer.

"Let's try to fly" Dumbledore says then launching off. He flies out over the ocean for about 100 yards and hits was seems like a wall. Dumbledore falls like a rock to the ocean surface. His head disappears under the water for a few moments , just long enough for the group to think that maybe he does not know how to swim. They see his head pop out of the water and a soft question can be heard. "Do you think there are sharks in this water?" he asks as well known dorsal fins begin to appear circling around him. The next thing that the group sees is a large splash then he is standing there next to them. " So I don't think that we can fly there…Anyone else have an idea?" He says drying his clothes off. The others are not answering because they are trying not to laugh.

Ari and her friends had just finished picking up all of the extra supplies that were needed for the wedding the next day. She overheard the conversation that the people were having and had watched the old man try to fly. She decided to help them out by taking them to the island on the Anubis. " The island is protected by a barrier so that muggles don't try to enter." She says to the group. They all look over at her with surprise like they had not seen the boat before. Severus was the most surprised because she looked like a younger version of himself with waves in his hair.

"Is there going to be another ferry soon?" Tonks asked recovering before anyone else.

"Nah, the ferry is closing down for my weddin, but I can take ya'll if ya'll don't mind helpin me get there?" Ari says coming back to the dock.

"We would be very grateful if you would not mind." Dumbledore says beginning understand who she was.

"Are you Hermione's daughter?" Ron asked surprising everyone else with his knowledge.

"Yah, you must be Ron." Ari says with a grin.

"We are Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Nemphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, and I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore says introducing the group.

"I know most of ya'll from my ma and uncles." She responds.

"Uncles?" Tonks asked because she knew that Hermione does not have any siblings.

"Yah, my uncles Harry and Draco. I am marrin their son Daimon tomorrow." She said confusing the group more.

"Harry and Draco live on the island with you? We did not know where they had gone. And since when did _they_ get together and have a son?" Ron said not realizing that he was getting close to insulting most of the group.

"They got together about 19 years ago. Harry is the one that carried Daim. But I will let you know that if you say much more you are going to stay on the mainland." Ari said defensively. " You are talking about my family. I am _very_ protective of them."

"Yep, this is defiantly Mione's daughter. She has her feistiness." Blaise said with a grin at the fact that a child was talking back to Ron. He never really liked the Weasleys. '

"Would you all mind stopping so that we can get to the island soon, I am missing my afternoon tea." Lupin said trying to be the mediator like always.

"Sure, ya'll just need to get your own baggage and we will go." Ari said going back to the boat. She was beginning to not like Ron. She really, really, really hoped that Ron was not her father. She would hate to have to hurt him if he was. The group joined her on the boat and they were off. She was getting to be more and more worried because her mom was meeting her on the dock. Just then an owl showed up with a note from her mom. **Sorry honey, I cannot make it to the dock to meet the girls. Something came up at the store. Just meet me there.** That relieved some of her stress. She had already decided to put the group in the apartment in between her apartment and Daimon's. She didn't want her mom knowing yet that the group was here. Daimon didn't even know that they were coming yet. He would tell her that she would have to tell her mom. She really didn't wanna have that conversation yet. They made it to the island without any more problems with Ron. Once she had gotten them off the boat, the group asked where they were going to stay. She showed them , the long way, to the apartment that while it looks small from the outside, there was 6 different rooms in this apartment. Severus automatically chose the room with the bathroom, he refused to share a bathroom with Ron. After everyone had settled into their rooms, they met Ari and her friends back in the main room.

"When can we see Moine and the boys?" Tonks asked Ari.

"Here's the catch, my ma don't know that ya'll are here. Ya'll are her surprise." Ari said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait, Hermione does not know that I am here?" Severus asked.

"Nope. I wanted to surprise her with ya'll being here." She responded.

"Ari, I understand that you think this would be a good surprise, but she would not want to see me. I was not her favorite person when she was in school." He said with some doubt.

"Just wait here. I will be back later." She said all but running to the door. She didn't want her mom to come investigating were she went. She had to get to the store.

Meanwhile in the store downstairs, Hermione was yet again looking at her accounting books and trying to figure out how she was going to keep going while having to pay for this wedding. Just when she was about to have a nervous breakdown, Harry and Draco walked through the door. They always just seemed to know when she needed them. She really did not want to bother them with her financial problems. They would just offer to give her a loan. She refused to take money from them. She wouldn't even let them help with the wedding even though it was their son getting married also. Draco said that he refused to have a small wedding because it was his own son getting married. He and Harry had fought because Draco wanted to have a pure blood wedding with all of the trappings. Harry said that it would be easier on Mione if they went small. As they walked in they could see the signs of stress rolling off Mione. "What is going on Hermione?" Harry asked because he knew that the wedding was tomorrow.

"Nothing that I cannot handle." Hermione said while closing the books that were on her desk.

"I really wish that you would let us help you with this wedding. We are more than able to pay for part of our child's wedding." Draco had said the same thing over and over since the kids announced that they were getting married. Hermione almost did not want to answer. They knew that her answer would be the same as it always is.

"Draco, I really appreciate what you are trying to do, but a wedding is the bride's responsibility. You both just need to pay for the dinner tonight after the rehearsal and I have already agreed to let you pay for the temple." Hermione said with a sigh. "I just cannot wait for this wedding to be over. I just want life to go back to the way it is. I really do wish money just grew on a tree, or I was born wealthy like you all."

_Hermione  
I work all night, I work all day  
To pay the bills I have to pay_

_COMPANY  
Ain't it sad?_

_Hermione  
And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me_

_COMPANY  
That's too bad_

_Hermione  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all  
I'd fool around and have a ball_

_COMPANY  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world_

_Draco  
A man like that is hard to find_

_Hermione  
But I can't get him off my mind_

_ALL  
Ain't it sad?_

_Hermione  
And if he happens to be free  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_ALL  
That's too bad_

_Hermione  
So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game  
My life would never be the same_

_COMPANY  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world_

_Hermione  
All the things I could do_

_COMPANY  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world_

_Hermione  
All the things I could do_

_COMPANY  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world_

They landed on the couch in her break room with a laugh. Ari walked in to the room just as they had finished laughing. "What are ya'll laughin about?" Ari asked confused.

"Nothing honey. Are the girls with you?" Hermione said standing up.

"They are gettin settled in their rooms right now. They'll be down when their finished." Ari responded. "They promise to come down soon. I'm just gonna run over to the temple to make sure that everythin is set up for tomorrow." She said walking out the door. "Bye ma, bye Uncle Harry and Draco."

"Bye honey" they all responded. Hermione could tell that something was wrong. Just as she was thinking that she heard a noise in the apartment above her. There should not have been anyone or anything in that apartment. "I need to run an errand. I will be back in a few." Hermione said absently as she walked out the door. She walked over to the stairs that would lead her up to the apartment. As she got to the top of the landing she heard voices. She slowly walked over to the small window by the door and peeked in. She could not believe her eyes. Ron and Severus were sitting on her couch fighting like normal. In the background she saw Remus and Tonks. Albus was just standing by the side window.

_Hermione  
I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

As she was singing the group had headed down stairs. She went in the back way up to her own apartment. She used her inside stairway to spy on the group. They were all in her store just looking around. When she had finished her last line, her cat Hermes rubbed her leg scaring her. She lost her footing and stumbled down the stairs in flips. "You always knew how to make an entrance." Severus said with his normal sneer.

"You're the one to talk, you big black bat." Hermione said with a laugh because Tonks had just added bat wings to the side of her head. Both Blaise and Ron turned around to see what she had been laughing at, but Tonks was just standing there with a fake halo above her. She could not believe that he said something like that to her. She actually could not believe that he was here in her store period. "What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Ron, Remus, Albus and I just came to say hi." Tonks said smiling.

"Blaise and I are on holiday." Severus said.

"Please tell me that I am dreaming. You should not be here. Are you the ones staying up in my extra apartment?" She asked.

"Your daughter…"Tonks started but was cut off by Severus.

"A local girl said we could stay there."

"Tonks did you just say that you saw my daughter?" Hermione asked picking up on what Tonks was saying before the rude interruption but the bat.

"Yes. She took us over from the main land on Draco's boat." She responded. She was not able to keep a secret ever. Most of the group gave her evil scowls, until Draco and Harry, after hearing voices, came out of the back room.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked surprised.

"Draco, how are you?" Severus said with an uncharacteristic smile. He really did miss his godson.

"Draco, don't you and Harry have to go back to your shop?" Hermione asked hoping that he would get a hint.

"Yes we do. Uncle Sev why don't you come over later after everything has been settled. Come on Harry, I don't trust Colin with the store for long." Draco said with a shutter. He really didn't like the boy, who is Colin Creevy's son, but he let Harry deal with the part-time help. The boy would not leave him alone. He was under the misconception that Draco would leave Harry for him. Draco was known for being a tease in his history, but Harry was the love of his life. He had tried to marry a woman, mainly Pansy, when he had just gotten out of school, but it was not for him. After he was reunited with Harry, whom he had some intimate times with while still at Hogwarts, he realized that a life without Harry was worthless. Harry was his soul mate. There was no way that he would leave Harry for anyone.

Harry did not even blink when he saw who was in the store, but after they left the store he asked "Was that who I thought it was?" Draco just laughed and shook his head.

"Fine you all can stay in my extra apartment, but you cannot come to the party tonight. I want to have a great party and you all will just cause a problem." Hermione said rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

"That is fine my dear, we do not want to inconvenience you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Hermione we will not be in the way, but if you did not want us here then why did your daughter invite us?" Lupin asked with a confused look.

"I do not know, but I will very soon." Hermione said with a look of determination. They all had a feeling of pity for Ari. They did not think that she know what she was in for when she invited them. They all left the store to go look around the town. Hermione waited for them to finally leave the area, and then she closed the shop down and stormed over to The Snitch. "Draco, Harry back room NOW." She said without even looking to see if they were there. She knew that they would hear her no matter where they were. Harry looked at Draco with a look like _what did we do?_ Draco just shrugged and followed her into the break room. They knew that the story of why she ran was coming up. All they remember from that fateful night was Hermione running up to Harry crying. They knew that something bad had happened, but were not sure of what. "I think it is time that you are told of how I came to be pregnant with Ari." Hermione said as soon as they walked into the room.

Flash Back

Yea they had just graduated from Hogwarts. There was a large party going on in the Great Hall. Hermione was not so happy that school was over. School was the only the thing she had ever excelled at. She was on her third Long Island Ice Tea and feeling a great buzz when she saw her friends from across the room. She had just refilled her drink and decided to join her friends. As she was walking over to them, she was stopped by a person in all black.

"So Miss Granger, now what are you going to do?" Snape asked her.

"I was thinking of going on to university and getting a degree in potions." She replied just to get under his skin.

"So you are going to continue to be a know-it-all? Not surprising. You do not seem to be good at anything else." He said sneering.

"That is not all I am good at." She said vaguely.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"I would show you, but I know you are not interested." She claimed walking away. He was the only person that could annoy her while arousing her at the same time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the teachers' entrance of the Great Hall.

"You cannot walk away with a statement like that." He sneered. He really should not allow her to get to him like that. She was the only student that attracted to in his 19 years of teaching. The last person that he had felt this way about chose someone else over him. Lily was the only girl that he had ever felt this attraction to. When she chose James over him, he vowed to never love anyone else. There had been some women over the years, but none to this degree.

"Why would you be interested in me? Are I not only a know-it-all to you?" She asked showing her insecurity. She had never been very sure of herself. Severus had drunk way too much. He should have stopped after his fourth glass of firewhiskey. He could tell that he was about to do something that he really should not do. (A/N if you want a more x rated story leave a comment and we will add it if we get enough interest.)… He grabbed Hermione and drawn her into a closet to finish the discussion.

*Bang* *Bang* *Thud* *Girlish Scream* *moan* "Oh Severus right there" "Yes Woman just like that" "SEVERUS!!!" barely audible "Hermione"

After the fact Hermione looked over to a sleeping Severus amazed it was wonderful. Then it dawns on her she just slept with Severus. She didn't know what to do so she got up and dressed running out of the closet. She couldn't believe it she loves Severus but didn't want to take the chance of him breaking her heart. As she ran she ran right into Blaise Zambini, "I am sorry". Hermione stuttered.

"Quite alright Granger are you alright?" Blaise asked noticing that Hermione was partly undressed.

"Yes" Hermione replied but then got a bright idea why not sleep with someone else to get Severus out of her system. She had to do something why not this. (A/N: Testament to never drink and screw because you do stupid shit.) She then grabbed Blaise and pushed them in to a CONVENIENT classroom next them. She kissed him starting another round of fun for her.

*Thud* *Creak* *Crash* "Ow" *girly evil laugh* "What the hell?" *man moaning* *silence* "Ok that will be fifty bucks" "You didn't tell me I had to pay for it and you started it."

After Blaise walked out dressed Hermione had her head in her hands she still didn't Severus out of her system so she got up made sure this time that she was dressed. She walked out and went towards the Common room she didn't know what she was going to do. Next thing she knows she is pulled into a dark hallway by a hand. "AHHHHH" she screamed. This just wasn't her night.

"It's alright Mione" Ron states and Hermione calms down and turns and smacked Ron over the head.

"Why in the world would you grab me and pull me into a dark hallway you git!?" She sneers at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted one last round with me for old time sake before we leave these halls." Ron tries to be seductive.

Hermione was about to say no but what can it hurt she just did two guys tonight why not one more maybe Ron can make her forget Severus well hopefully. (A/N: Once again Drinking is bad kiddies no alcohol nothing makes sense) "Screw it" Hermione says and Ron kisses her.

*Ape sounds* "Wrong Hole!" "Damn" "That hurts you oaf" "SHUT UP I AM TRYING!" *grunts* "Why did I do this again?"

"We use to be better at this weren't we?" Ron states while he finishes getting dressed.

"I just use to humor you into thinking that I enjoyed it." Hermione states mad at herself for still having Severus on her mind. Out of the three guys, Severus won hands down. She really should not be thinking about it. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. She knew the determined stride. Just when she was thinking that maybe she should hide, she just didn't have the energy after doing three guys with great stamina.

"Lumos Maxima" a deep voice said.

"Hello Professor Snape, wanna join us?" Hermione said then she thought about what she said. Her face turned bright red. She was surprised that she still could blush after the night she had.

"Hermione…Miss Granger, go back to your common room now. Mr. Weasley, my office now." Severus said with anger.

"Why do I get punished and she doesn't?" Ron asked with fury.

"Because I am still a professor and you are a lowly graduated student, and while you are in these halls you are subjected to the rules. It's too bad that I cannot give out detentions tonight since you are leaving in the morning." Severus said without even looking at Hermione. She felt horrible not to mention sore. She was really going to feel this in the morning. She ran back to the common room trying to keep from crying until she got there. Her luck really was not with her because Harry was still up and in the common room when she got there. She took one look at him and ran launching herself into his arms crying.

"Hermione?! What is wrong?" Harry barely stammered out.

"I am a slut"

End flashback

"Someone up there has it out for me; I bet it is my mother." Hermione said closing out the story. Harry and Draco just looked at each other stunned.

"Mamma Mia, Hermione. You really were a slut." Draco said try to lighten the mood.

"It was the alcohol. I couldn't help it…Well I didn't try to help it. I brought this situation on myself. I was reckless." Hermione said not even trying to acknowledge Draco's try at humor.

"Whoa…you sound like your mom. It's muggle guilt." Harry said smiling.

"I don't sound like my mom." Hermione claimed defensively.

"What ever happened to that carefree Hermione we all knew seventh year?" Draco asked.

"She got fucked out of me." Hermione said shamefully.

"Screw them if they can't take a joke." Harry said with a pun on what she had jus said.

"Ha Ha" Hermione said under her breath. (A/N not smoking anything)

_Harry/Draco_

_You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king_

_Draco  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

_ALL  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Hermione  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

_ALL  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

All the while, over on the beach, Ari was sitting on a rock looking out to sea. She was wondering what possessed her to send for those guys. She was going to be in HUGE trouble when her mother finds out. Just when she was about to get up to go face the fireworks that were bound to be going off at her house, she sees Daimon walking up.

"Hey babe, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Daim says smiling at her as he walks up to hug her.

"I have been here thinking." She says not telling him what she was thinking of.

"That's a dangerous pastime." He says trying to get the frown off her face. She smiles then looks to see what he has in his hands. All he has in a pile of one dollar bills and a rubber chicken.

"What the hell?" She asks laughing.

"Dads are hosting a bachelor party for me. These are the props that I found on my bed this morning. I am scared to know what they are doing." He says smiling while holding up the chicken. "It is my last night of freedom…or that is what my dads have told me, but I see it as the last night before the greatest adventure of my life."

"Nice cover up. Tell them that you better not be hung over when you arrive at the temple tomorrow. I will personally murder them. Do you remember me telling you that I think I found my dad?" Ari asked sheepishly.

"Ari, you don't need to find your dad. You have all the family you could need." Daim said.

_Daim  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you_

_Ari  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

_Daim  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

BOYS came out of nowhere dancing around Dam and Ari  
_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_SOPHIE  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_Daim  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_Ari  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?_

Daim's friends come and carry him off to his stag party

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

At the Party With all of Ari's Friends dancing on the tables.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

All the girls got down off the tables laughing and started to talk to each other. "Ari! Girl this is so much fun! Your ma went all out." Jez told Ari while getting a drink.

"I know! It would be better if Ma and my uncles got there old band together and sang a couple of songs." Ari replied grinning

"When were they in a band together?" Bella said surprised.

"When ma was knocked up with me." Ari laughed. Bella and Jez was amazed "Yep, they found out she and Uncle Harry were knocked when they were on the road. Uncle Draco dumped his High School flame to be with Harry. Very sweetie really, Anyways they had a great group they traveled until me and Daim where about 4 then settled down here because Ma said it wasn't a life for kiddies like us to have."

"That is soooo cool. What was their name?" Jez squealed

"The name of the group was Hermione and the Hexes!" Ari laughed just then they heard a squeal of a microphone. "What's goin on?"

"FOR ONE NIGHT AND ONE NIGHT ONLY!" Draco's voice was heard and a light came on to the back door to Hermione and Ari's apartment.

"Because we don't have the breath for that anymore." Harry's voice was heard softly.

"Speak for yourself Scare head." Hermione voice sounded out making everyone laugh.

"Hermione and the HEXS!" Draco finished with a laugh. Ari squealed loudly.

"Uncles Harry and Draco are supposed to be at Daim's Party!" Ari stated laughing. Hermione, Draco and Harry stepped out of the door in 70's bell bottom outfits smiling.

_Hermione & The Hexes  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_Hermione & the Hexes  
I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

_Hermione & the Hexes  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_Hermione  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

_Hermione & The Hexes  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_Hermione  
So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the_

_Hermione & the Hexes  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me._

As the song was half way thru Severus, Blaise, Ron, Remus, and Tonks showed up. They have no clue where the crazy Head Master went he disappeared after Hermione's blow up. Severus hid in a dark corner watching the show. Not believing that Hermione had grown more beautiful over the past 19 years. When the song finish Hermione got a glance at the group and turned pale. She turned and fled back into the apartment as Ari and her friends applaud the song. Harry and Draco saw the group seconds later and followed Hermione to see if she was alright.

"Mione are you alright?" Draco asked starting to get concerned. Her story was fresh in his mind and he had visions of her reliving those days. Would Ari get a huge surprise when who her father really was? Hermione had been able to use a spell to see which of the men she had slept with had been Ari's father. Severus Snape had fathered a daughter on Hermione Granger.

"I am fine. I don't understand, even though I know Ari invited them, why they are here. They have to be here to ruin her wedding." Hermione said falling on her bed.

"They didn't really know who she was before they got here." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"I have done great with Ari all on my own haven't I? I won't be muscled out by many ejaculations." Hermione said. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that, but quickly stopped at the glare that he got from the other two people in the room.

"What? It is funny hearing that from Mione." He said defending himself since it was obvious that Draco wasn't going to.

"What are we, Harry, two?" Hermione asked.

"Bite me." Harry retorted.

"I would love too." Draco said grinning wolfishly.

"Shut up, Draco" exclaimed both of them.

"I rest my case." Hermione said walking out.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"Tell them to leave." She said simply.

"You go in there defensively, they are going to think that something is up." Harry reasoned.

While the adults were talking in Mione's room, Ari was trying to get the three men off on their own to find out who her father really was. She walked up to Blaise, who was rubbing up against a male friend of hers. "You havin' a good time?" She asked trying to subtle about finding out. She had lived near a Slytherin for too long not to have learned how. Draco was the best teacher when it came to getting information out of people without them even knowing. Harry was just plain blunt.

"I am having a great time. By the way who is it that I am dancing with?" He asked as they walk to a quieter location.

"His name is Nev. You went to school with his father." She said

"You don't mean Neville Longbottom do you?" came the quiet question.

"Yeah. Uncle Nev moved here for the many kinds of plant life that will grow here." She replied.

"Great. I will never hear the end of it from Draco. He must have known who I was dancing with." He said.

"Is that why he was laughing?" she asked.

"Yeah. He must be having a great time with this." He stated.

"So..You married?" she asked.

"No. Never have been either. I would have loved to have a daughter like you. I would have spoiled her rotten. A true Slytherin princess." He confessed. "Is your father here? I know your mother, but you haven't mentioned your father."

"Don't know. Ma is pretty closed mouth about who my father is. She won't tell me." She stated hoping he got the hint. Obviously he didn't.

"Well if she ever tells you send me an owl." He says as he walked back over to the dance floor. Before she could get to the other men, she looked up and saw all of the boys in Daim's group of friends standing on the roof. As she watch, they all grappled down to the dance floor. She thought that they were supposed to be out on their own. She guessed they got bored with her uncles being here and not with the boys keeping them occupied. Boys need constant supervision or they get into trouble or cause it. She saw Daim walking toward her with a box in his hand. As they get closer she sees it is a Sapphire necklace that she was admiring in the jewelry store window just last week. She hated when he bought her expensive presents. But before she could say thank you, Ron walked up to her. "Are you my daughter?"

"Don't know. But I don't think that I would have jet black hair if I was your daughter. My ma has light brown and you have red. Do the math." She said angrily at him for interrupting her and Daim.

"You are just like your mum. She was rude too most of the time." He said storming off. She was glad that was over with, but she still had to find Severus. She saw that he was still hiding in the corner nursing a firewhiskey. She walked up to him. "Sir?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How well did you know my ma?" she wanted to know.

"She was one of my best students. I had hoped that she would come intern with me after school, but we had a disagreement at the graduation party and parted ways." He revealed.

"Then you wouldn't know if you were my father then?" She tried to get him to say what her ma really was to him.

"No, I don't know…but she might. Haven't you asked her?" he wanted to find out what she was digging for.

"She won't tell me." As she is talking to Severus, Daim grabs her and pulls her back onto the dance floor. She looks up and sees her mother and Uncles standing in the doorway to the apartment. The group begins to do a line dance around her and Daim. The crown continues to circle around her. She sees Blaise, who is still dancing with Nev, and Tonks and Remus. Ron is looking at one of her friends and holding hands with her. Ari begins to feel faint. She tries to run away, but someone in the group puts a binding spell on her and she falls to ground.

The next day, Draco and a group of boys decided to go down to the beach to spend some time in the sun. No matter how many hours he spends in the sun, he can never get tan. As he is sitting on a beach chair trying to relax, he sees Colin Jr. walking up to him. Damn, he thought he had gotten away from that creep. "So Mr. Draco, you ready to start up where we left of last night?" He asks as he gets closer.

"NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!" He exclaimed. He knew that he had gotten drunk, but Harry had said that they danced together the whole time.

"You know you want me."

_Draco:  
You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Colin Jr:  
Take it easy:_

_Draco:  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_

_Colin Jr.:  
Take it easy_

_Draco:  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child_

_EVERYONE:  
Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Colin Jr.:  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go_

_EVERYONE:  
Does your mother know?_

_Colin Jr.:  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow_

_EVERYONE:  
Does your mother know?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

Draco and the boys he had gone with walk slowly back up the walkway to the main road. He knew that if Harry didn't fire that boy soon, he would. That boy was just too much of a creep for him. He didn't know what Harry had seen in him to think that he would be great part-time help.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the courtyard, where the party had been, setting up for the reception. Blaise walked up to her as she was telling helper where to put everything. "Mione, I know you have had a hard time raising Ari on your own, so I decided to help financially with the wedding. There is a chance that Ari is mine, so I wanted to do something." He said without warning.

"Blaise, Thank you, but she is not yours. I have known all along who her father was. I can't accept money from you." Hermione says looking at the check. She didn't think that she had ever seen a check for as much as the one she held in her hand.

"I won't take it back…you will have to catch me first." Blaise said as he ran away.

"Baby." She said turning around only to run into someone. It was Severus. She really did not want to talk to him.

"I see he is as annoying as always." He commented.

"Severus what are you doing here." She asked.

"I want to help you out. You know how much I have always cared about you."

_Severus:  
Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_Hermione:  
You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good_

_Hermione & Severus:  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?_

Just as they were finishing singing, she saw Ari walking up. "Where are your girls; aren't they supposed to be helping you?" She asked hugging Ari.

"Will you help me?" Ari asked.

"Sure…we have time, slow down."She replied running after her sprinting daughter. She got into the Ari's room and saw Ari sitting down on her bed. "Hey Angel."

"Ma, I am sorry about inviting the Hogwarts gang." Ari said looking down

"It is alright sweet heart let's not talk about it right now it is your day." Hermione replied smiling. She grabbed Ari's hand and lead her to the bathroom sitting her down in front of the mirror to do her hair. " I feel like you are slipping through my fingers all the time. You are growing up so fast and now you are getting married. Daimon is such a wonderful boy."

"Oh Ma I am always your little girl." Ari replied not knowing that her mother felt that way.

"I think about sleep in our eyes us at the breakfast table barely awake I let precious time go by then when you are gone there's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny." Hermione says as she looks into the mirror at Ari. Ari had tears in her eyes and doesn't reply. Ari gets up to put on her Wedding Dress with Hermione helping. As they smooth down the dress Hermione goes on "What happened to the wonderful adventures the places I had planned for us to go, well some of that we did but most we didn't and why I just don't know. I just wish you would go on adventures of your own and not worry about me."

"Oh, Ma I am going on a big adventure myself. Me and Daim are getting married it is just other part of life we have to cross." Ari said hugging her mom.

"I know sweet heart. Maybe you a Daimon can go on many adventures of your own just don't stay here because of me. I love you my Angel. Live life to the fullest don't settle for anything reach for the stars. Now enough of that it is time for you to get hitched." Hermione and Ari laughed.

Hermione and Ari walked up to the temple with Jez and Bella next to them. When they got half way there Severus popped out of nowhere. "Hermione may I speak with you a moment."

"Go ahead Ari I will be there in a moment." Hermione said and Ari nodded her and her friends went ahead. "Severus I don't have much time what do you want?"

"You never answered me at the courtyard." He replied.

"I didn't think it required an answer." Hermione replied

"No it didn't, You know 19 years ago I went looking for you after what we did. You ran on me where did your Gryffindor courage go that night? I could have sworn that you loved me but then I caught you with Weasley." Severus said then when Hermione went to answer Severus stopped her before she could have said anything.

_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

_The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

After Severus finished Hermione was crying but couldn't speak so she ran up to the temple. She walked up to Ari. "Let's do this thing!"

"Thing? You mean my wedding?" Ari Laughed. Hermione took Ari's arm and walk her up the aisle to Daimon. Hermione noticed that Albus Dumbledore was the priest for the wedding and almost laugh how he got the kids to agree was lost on Hermione.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today for this wedding first I would like to thank Hermione as the mother of the bride for putting this together and being here for the family…." He didn't get to finish when Hermione stood up.

"I also want to thank Ari's father for being here." Everyone gasped.

"I know ma I invited him." Ari answered

"How? You don't know who he is… You mean that is why you invited them?" Hermione answered

"Yes" Ari said sheepishly

Hermione sighs "Well, I might as well tell you Severus Snape is your father." A crash was heard signaling that Ron had fainted.

"Well that goes my chance of having a daughter" Blaise laughed. "Let's get on with the wedding."

"WAIT!" Ari said. "I know what I want Daimon you never wanted this! You wanted to see the world let's not get married right now." Everyone gasped but Daimon he was smiling "Let's take the internships at Hogwarts that the Headmaster gave us let's see the world."

"I would love nothing more." Daimon answered spinning Ari around.

"Now that we got that sorted, I have something to say." Severus says from the back, everyone turns to look at him. "Hermione Granger I have loved you for 19 years. I tried to tell you many times since I got here but you wouldn't listen to me. I want to know Granger will you Marry me right here right now?" Severus got down in front of Hermione with a ring in his hand.

"YES!!!!" Hermione answered. Once again Ron fainted.

"Do you Hermione?" Dumbledore asked she nodded "Do you Severus?" Severus nodded "You are now husband and wife." Everyone clapped.

_Severus:  
Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill  
Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me  
We fly instinctively  
When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's been there in my dreams the scene I see unfold  
Who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold  
Jealous fools will suffer yes I know and I confess  
once I lost my way when something good had just began  
lesson learned its history all is said and done_

_Severus & Hermione  
In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
__Find More lyrics at .com__  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor  
How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left to try  
Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done  
ALL CAST:_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

Everyone was having a great time at the reception that was originally planned for Ari and Daim. The tables were arranged in a circle so no one was at the head of the table. Ari and Daim were sitting next to Hermione and Severus. They had never seen her mom so happy. Severus looked happy for the first time that anyone in the entire group could remember. Tonks was still trying to get Remus to look at her. "I don't think that I will ever get married. I am a lone wolf." Remus said to her when she finally managed to get his attention.

_Tonks:  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down_

Tonks stood up and used her glass as a bell while walking around the tables. "I am going to make a speech." She climbed on top of the table singing only to Remus throwing her glass to the side breaking it. Everyone else started to cheer. In the background they could hear Harry say, "Go Remus". Remus looked very uncomfortable.  
_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it Ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing_

_Remus:  
We can go walking_

_Tonks:  
As long as we're together  
Listen to some music_

_Remus:  
Maybe just talking_

_Tonks:  
You'd get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got_

_Draco to Harry: _

_So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there_

_Remus:  
Afraid of a love affair_

_Tonks:  
But I think you know  
That I want you so!_

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_Tonks & Remus:  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try_

_Tonks:  
Take a chance on me_

_Remus:  
Come on, give me a break will you?_

_Tonks:  
Take a chance on me:_

_Oh, you can take your time, baby  
I'm in no hurry  
Know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me_

_Remus:  
Baby, don't worry_

_Tonks:  
I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
Our love is strong enough  
To last when things get rough  
It's magic_

_Tonks & Remus:  
You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind  
And I think you know  
That I want you so._

During the last lines of the song, the entire gathering got up and started to dance in the middle of the tables. Hermione was dancing very close to Severus, while Ari was all over Daimon. When everyone had crashed for the night, Hermione walked Ari and Daimon to the Siren, a gift from Severus once he knew for certain that Ari was his. Hermione was crying as she said goodbye to her only daughter. Ari hugged Severus and walked down the dock to say goodbye to her Uncles. After all the hugs were given, Ari got on the boat with help from Daim.

_I have a dream  
A fantasy  
To help me through  
Reality  
And my destination  
Makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness  
Still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream _

Severus walked up to Hermione and placed his arms around her back. "What will I do without her?" Hermione asked crying again.

"How would you like to have another child, maybe even a son this time." He replied with a sly smile.

"Race you to the bedroom." She said taking off running.

*Slam* *thud* *Oh Severus* End


End file.
